The 9 Gems of Zaur
by Osuka
Summary: The truck skidded off the road buring them in tons of toxic waste witch caused them to mutait and the only way for Trunks, Goten, and Uub to change back is to get The 9 Gems of Zaur.
1. Default Chapter

Okay I know, "Why am I putting up another story when I have two others just sitting there waiting to be updated?" Well it will be like this; whichever one of my stories gets 15 reviews first is the one to be updated first.

Disclaimer: **i really don't know why we bother putting these, because think. if we owned Dragon Ball Z do honestly think we would be writing this**

Well I think we've covered everything all that's left is for you to read, so go ahead. What are you waiting for, go ahead read it, why are you still reading this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we doing this again Trunks? Why couldn't you hire someone to do this? Why couldn't you get a person who drives trucks for a living to do this? Why did I have to come? Why can't you do it by yourself? Why should I have to come if you already got Uub to come? Why..." The questions continued as Trunks drove a big 18-wheeler down a very dark and cold road. Snow was lightly falling, and if you add that to the fact that it was pitch black outside and Goten was whining Trunks was having a hard time driving.

"Goten if you say **why** one more time I'll kick you out of this truck. Then I'll run you over and I'll back up and run you over again. You know why we're doing this. Earl got sick so he couldn't drive his truck today, er tonight, and someone has got to get this toxic waste deposed of. And that someone is us, now if it will get you to shut up why don't you turn on the radio." Goten grinned at Trunks and turned on the radio. About two hours later Trunks had had a large vein on his forehead and his left eyebrow was twitching. Goten was singing and very badly to the music playing to the radio he had being it for two hours straight and it was bugging the hell out of Trunks. Uub on the other hand had been smart enough to bring earplugs and was sitting as far from Goten as he could get reading a book. Trunks who couldn't take Goten's terrible singing anymore turn off the music and ripped the radio out. With the music gone Goten immediately stopped singing, sat back and started to pout.

When pouting got boring Goten looked over towards Uub and noticed the book he was reading. "Aren't you afraid to read that book?" When Uub didn't answer Goten said it a little louder. "Aren't you afraid to read that book?" When Uub still didn't answer Goten smacked him in the back of his head, and that got Uub attention. He toke out his earplugs and faced Goten. "I asked you, aren't you afraid to read that book? I heard that The Shinning was a very scary book." (I have never read The Shinning but I heard that it was a scary story from TV.)

"It is and that's why I like it. You want to read it when I'm done; I'm on the second to the last chapter?"

"No thanks; I don't want to have nightmares." Goten pulled a comic book out from under his seat and started to read it. Before returning back to his book Uub just happened to catch a glance at Goten's comic book, Uub couldn't believe what he was seeing. Goten was talking about how The Shinning was scary when the comic book he was reading was full of angst and gore. Well the truck ride went along without any problems for a good thirty minutes until Goten was so into the comic book he was reading that he didn't realize that he was reading it out loud. He started out talking quietly but with ever page that he turned he became louder until once again Trunks couldn't take it any more. He took his hands off the steering wheel, yanked Goten's comic out of his hand, slapped Goten in the face with it, and tossed it out the window. 

"Trunks! Why the hell did you do that?! I was just going to find out if that woman was raped or not!"

"I know, you were talking so loud I don't see how the whole world wouldn't know!"

"Okay what is your problem man?! You tell me to listen to music, and when I do you rip the radio out! So I read a comic and you toss my comic out the window! How could you that when it was getting to the climax of the story!"

"Well I wouldn't have done that if you could be a little more quieter when you read or not sing at all when you listen to music." While Goten and Trunks were having their fight the truck some how made it to the opposite lane and was heading straight for another truck. And no one seemed to notice since Goten and Trunks were yelling at each other, Uub had placed his earplugs back in and was to into his book to notice a thing.

"Why don't stop telling me what to do and pay attention to what you your suppose to do, witch is driving this truck!" Goten stopped to think about what he said. "Wait a minute, if you're yelling at me then who's driving the truck?" They turn to look at the road to see another 18-wheeler heading their way. Trunks & Goten screamed so loud even Uub heard them.

"Guys could you tone it down a little, I trying to read?" Goten pointed out the window and Uub saw the other truck too, soon he was joining Trunks & Goten in their screaming. Just before the other truck hit Trunks grabbed the wheel and turned it. The truck skidded on the icy road and out of the way of the second truck. But they weren't safe cause the truck never stopped skidding, and it skidded right off the road and into the small valley bellow. They never stopped screaming as the truck flipped over and over and over again. When the truck finally stopped Trunks, Goten, and Uub were nowhere in sight, they had somehow managed to get out of the truck, but they were all out cold. Lying somewhere on the valley floor with tons of toxic waste barrels on top of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**i wonder what will happen to them** Hey don't worry you'll find out if I get 15 reviews for this story so R/R if you want the next chapter out soon. 


	2. Going Trough Changes and Needing Answers...

I know I said 15 reviews, but forget about it.

**but we insure you that we'll have the second chapter to Operation: Pay Back out soon. we would also like to thank our only two reviewers so far. SFG and Shadow of a Rose** 

And Shadow of a Rose I really don't know what Spawn is about, I stopped reading comics when I read one about Batman in med-evil times and something in really freaked me out. 

**yeah it scared her so bad she wasn't able to sleep for a long time, but I'm pretty sure that if we knew what Spawn is about then Goten probably would be reading it.**

Since S.W. did it last time I'll do it now, we don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters and if you think we do then you're an idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know you and your friends a very lucky; not that many people would have survived something like that." Trunks blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw an old looking guy in a white coat. "I'll go inform your family. You know they were worried about you, you've been out for 3 months." Just as the man was about to leave Trunks grabbed his wrist.

"Wait a minute, where am I and who are you?" The man grinned at Trunks and checked off a few things before placing a clipboard at the end of Trunks' bed.

"Just look around you son. Oh, and if you want to see your friends they should be on the other side of that curtain." The man said before walking out. Trunks looked around; he was wearing a white gown, lying in a bed, with tons of machines attached to him. The whole room was white, with a fresh crisp smell to it, (I don't know about you, but that's the way it would smell to me) and on the side of his bed was a counter with pills scattered all over it. Well there was no doubt in Trunks' mind, he was in a hospital and that old looking guy was a doctor.

"Hold on, he said my friends were on the other side of the curtain. Hey Goten! Uub! You guys dead!?"

"No, but I wish I was. Then the pain wouldn't be so bad. The doc told me that I at least had a few broken ribs and the bones in my right leg were shattered. When they found Uub his arm was twisted behind his head and he had some damage done to his kidneys, don't ask me how. You can't talk to him right now cause he just got back from surgery and is still out cold from the gas they gave him. You had the less damage, just a broken tailbone and you were in a coma for three months."

"I had a broken butt!!!!"

"Well that's what a tailbone is." Trunks' family choose that time to came in, and poor Trunks didn't have time to think before Bulma latched on to his neck, begin to cry, and say things like; "My baby's alive!" and "Don't you are do something like that to me again." and other things like that. (Just in case you want to know Goten's and Uub's families already came to visit)

"I'm sorry Mrs.Briefs but visiting hours are up, you and your family can come back tomorrow when your son and the others are ready to go home." Bulma let go of Trunks and walked out with Bra following behind after she gave Trunks a quick hug.

"Brat I thought you would have had more than enough sense to have not driven off the road." Vegeta said while walking out.

"I'm still amazed that you guys had such little damage done to you." The doctor said, now looking at the clipboard on Goten's bed.

"What do you mean Dr.Capcom?"

"When you were found, you were buried under tons of toxic barrels. But what surprised me was that some of the barrels were open, yet there was no sign that toxic waste was spilled on you. If toxic had spilled on you then it would have eaten trough your clothes, burned through your skin, and chewed through your bones. You wouldn't have been alive today. My guess is that the barrels that were open were empty. Well get some sleep; you'll be leaving tomorrow." Dr.Capcom said putting the clipboard back, turning off the lights, and leaving.

"Hey Trunks do you think those barrels were empty?"

"No Goten I don't. Ever barrel was full I'm sure of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Tomorrow mourning, and everyone is at Capsule Corp.)~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Then Trunks said that every barrel was full. And right now I'm confused."

"That's very interesting Goten but why don't you go back to the party?" 

"Hey Mom, I got that soda you wanted."

"Thank you Trunks. OM MY KAMI! TRUNKS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SKIN?!" 

"What?" Trunks looked at his arms and legs to see that his skin was a light orange color. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Trunks don't freak out you don't look too bad with a tan." Goten bent down to pick up the soda Trunks had dropped, when he noticed something strange about his hand. It was green!! Goten fell out of his chair and begin to back up to the wall as if doing that would make his green hand go away. "I'm turning into Mr.Piccolo!"

"Mrs.Bulma! Mrs.Bulma! Mrs.Bulma! Mrs.Bulma, please help something's wrong with my skin!" Uub came running in; his skin was white and he black stripes all over him. "Trunks when did you get a tan, and Goten why are you so green are you sick?"

"Okay there's only one way to fix this problem, let's go to my lab." And so that's where they were in Bulma's lab waiting to see if she could find a cure for whatever they had. "Well I've come to one conclusion."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what's wrong with your skin." Everyone facefaulted. "But I do know someone who might know. Just give me a minute to see if I can contact him." Bulma picked up her phone and talked on it for a while before hanging it up. "He said he would be here as soon as he can. He sounded really anxious to get here." 

"Ah, Bulma just who is this person you're talking about? I don't want just any person running test on my son."

"Oh, Chichi you know who he is. That little Saiyin boy who called Vegeta a jackass."

"Hello Mrs.Bulma you called me about Trunks, Goten, and Uub going trough some strange changes after they got back from the hospital." A man a little shorter than Trunks with dark tan skin walked through the door. He wore thick black boots, blue jeans lightly sagging, a red shirt, and a pretty crappy jean jacket. You could tell that it was old; it was very dirty, the sleeves had been torn off, buttons were missing and it had torn fabric. He had long jet-black spiky hair and thick bangs that covered most of his face, and a black slash mark under his right eye.(you know like those marks Gene has all over him, except he only has one and its black) A red sash was tied around his waist held tightly to a large dagger; and around his neck he wore a gold locket. To top off his outfit his long white tail wagged excitedly behind him. 

"Syren what a handsome young man you've grown into." A light blush was forming on Syren's face. " And yes I did call you, I figured that you might know about what's happening to them."

"Well today is your lucky day Mrs.Bulma, I just might know. I have a theory, but to confirm it I'll need a sample of their blood and a sample of the toxic."

"Oh no, your not getting any blood from me." Goten said jumping off the counter he had been sitting on and heading straight for the door.

"Hold on Goten, I don't want to get blood from you. All I want is for you to sit down." Goten seemed to be thinking about what Syren said before he sat down. When Goten sat down Syren had a big toothy grin as he took off his large backpack that might as well have been a trunk (You know what a trunk is right, its like a big wooden box) off his back, opened it, and pulled out a golden watch. "Goten I want you to just watch the watch. Watch it swing back and fourth. And listen to the sound of my voice. Are your eyelids getting heavy? They should be. (I know but I wanted to try something different) Rest them and go to sleep." Goten head would drop then he'd jerk it back up and then it would drop again. Slowly his eyelids closed and Goten was sleeping. "Okay take the needle out and hand it to me."

"Aren't you going to say that you're not afraid of shots to him." Pan asked handing the needle to Syren.

"Nah it'll never work, his fear of needles is to great; something else he inherited from Goku. And besides this is quicker." Syren got the blood he needed from Goten. " I got it. Now Goten when I snap my fingers you'll be back to normal, ah do any of you want me to make him think his something like a chicken before I turn him back?" Everyone wanted to make a request but a death glare from Chichi and well you know the rest. "Okay if nobody wants to, Goten wake up." Syren said snapping his fingers in front of Goten face. Goten was awake in a second and he just looked around the room at everyone knowing that while he was out he had missed something, and that something had to do with the fact that his arm stung. Getting the blood from Trunks and Uub was easier and after studying it along with the toxic he was ready to tell everyone if he had an answer or not. "Well guys believe it or not but I do know what's wrong. You see the toxic waste had exto plasma in it. Man I've always wanted to work with exto plasma." 

"And just what is exto plasma?"

" And Dr. what's his name, ah Capcom said that some of the barrels were empty."

"Ghosts are made of exto plasma Vegeta and Dr.Capcom is a quake. My guess is that the exto plasma had a bad reaction with their blood and caused them to mutate. By tomorrow they'll be fully transformed."

"Now we know what wrongs with us, but the real question is can you cure it?"

"Sorry Trunks I can't cure it. The only thing that can cure it something I read about in a book that belongs to my grandfather, and that something is The 9 Gems of Zaur. You have to collect all of them and after you get the gems they all will merge into three keys that open the gates to the castle that Zaur himself lives in. And before you ask Zaur is the one who created the gems. Once you meet Zaur you have to fight him. If you win, Zaur will let you drink his blood and that will cure you."

"We have to drink his blood that's disgusting, but if it'll cure me then I guess I can do that. And getting 9 gems shouldn't be too hard."

"It will be hard Goten; each gem has a guardian who protects it from anyone and everyone. There is the Gem of Heart protected by Fenris, the Gem of Earth protected by Golzat, the Gem of Fire protected by Moto, the Gem of Wind protected by Lynxca, the Gem of Water protected by Gartee, the Gem of Thunder protected by Sonca, the Gem of Lighten protected by Quarm, the Gem of Life protected by Rivab, and the Gem of Death protected by Vas. I suggest you go after the Gem of Heart first because it's the easiest, and save the Gem of the Death for last. Vas is the strongest of the guardians, and if you fight him first I'm almost positive that you'll all die. You guys should also eat a large dinner and go straight to bed. In the mourning I'll help you get ready for your journey." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for chapter 2 

**remember we get 15 reviews and you get chapter 3** 

If anybody wants to know the background on Syren, 

**just let us know in your review, **

And we'll write a fourth chapter explaining Syren's origin. 

**so until next time, ah... um... well just until next time, i can't think straight right now** Funny I never thought you could think straight before, in fact I didn't know you could think at all. 

**just shut-up!** 


	3. The Journey Begins Now

Okay here's the third chapter and hope you like it.

**well it really doesn't matter if anybody reads this since we're now just writing for fun**

But if we do get reviews hey that's nice, and don't well that's okay too. I'm **we're** we're writing this for those who read and review and for ourselves.

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, you hear me, we own nothing, zilch** is that a word? **i don't know. now as i was saying zilch, zero, zip, get it?! Well except Syren and anything that has to do with the 9 gems, they belong us**

I'm pretty sure they do, well anyway go ahead and read the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three different footsteps can be heard, and we hear them stop then a loud squeaking noise from the door that's opening. The lights are flicked on in the room the three people have entered. Now instead of hearing we see Trunks with his head bowed, trying to keep his eyes opened, he's scratching his stomach, and is wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of white boxers with little red hearts all over them. To the side of Trunks stood Uub, his eyes were closed as he placed his hand over his mouth while he yawned. Uub was wearing a pair of PJ's with little pink ducks on them, it was obvious that what Uub was wearing was neither his idea or belonged to him. Standing in front of Uub and Trunks was Syren who was grinning, holding a cam recorder, and not looking sleepy at all. Syren had on yet another red shirt, but he had on black shorts instead of blue jeans, Syren was also wearing black sneakers, which was very different from the other pair of feet on the floor since they were bare.

The room that the three were in was a guestroom that Goten just happened to be sleeping in. Goten's mouth was wide open with a pool of drool in it, it was amazing how he could still snore when his mouth was full of drool. Syren pulled out the same gold watch as before, pressed a button on it, and placed it by Goten's ear. What followed after that was an ear piercing sound. Goten woke up but fell out of his bed too, a string of curses were followed after that and they were all directed towards Syren.

"Aw stop whining Goten and go wash up we'll meet you down in the kitchen, k?" Goten cursed some more but he did drag his big green butt out bed. His black boxers with small red devils on them were really standing out on his green skin. When Goten made it down to the kitchen he was still in the same clothes as earlier, so was every one else.

"Hey Syren you said we would be fully transformed by today. How come I still look the same way I did yesterday?" Goten asked taking a sit to the side of Trunks who was sitting at the table with Uub. 

"No talking, you don't want to wake everyone up do you? Here eat this." Syren placed a large plate in front of Goten. The plate had some kind of meat on it, Goten couldn't tell what kind. Thou he was sure that it wasn't cooked, you could still see the blood, but as hungry as Goten was he didn't care and he just ate it. A second plate was set on the table, this one for Uub; but instead of it being a large piece of meat like Goten's it was a lot of small meat. Last was Trunks' breakfast, which was just a very large pitcher of some type of red liquid.

"What is this stuff?" Trunks took a sip of the liquid, then another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, till it was gone. Meanwhile Uub and Goten were licking every last drop of blood off their plates.

"You were drinking a goat's blood, heart, and lungs; all blinded down into one large drink. Goten had gazelle and Uub had rabbits. Your bodies should start changing again right about;" he glanced down at his watch, "now!"

"What? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks fell out of his chair; he curled up in a ball, grabbed his head, and continued to scream. He grew long claws at the end of his hands and feet, even though his eyes were shut they became lager and only one color as his pupils and the white area in his eyes disappeared. His hair was gone and in its place were large purple spikes, which started at the tip of his head and stopped at the end of his back. His skin grew orange scales, his ears became pointed, and he now had large K9's. (you know his teeth) The last change was the long orange scaly pointed tip tail that grew from; well you know where it grew. When the last change was over Trunks stopped screaming but he didn't get up, he stayed curled up in the ball trembling.

Goten and Uub leaned over the table looking at Trunks on the floor, Goten was about to go help his friend when and unbearable wave of pain hit him. But rather then falling out of his chair, Goten began to bang his hands on the table uttering a curse every time his hands made contact with wood. Goten's eyes stayed the same except he grew a second transparent eyelid on each eye, and claws sprouted from his hands and feet. Like Trunks, Goten's hair was gone and had been replaced with three different rows of green spikes that went from his head to the base of his long large green scaly tail. He also had scales yet they were green, his ears and teeth went through the exact same changes as Trunks.

Uub got up and walked over to Goten, he planned to try and stop Goten from banging on the table before he broke it when suddenly he felt to dizzy to stand. Uub backed up and leaned against the wall, then he slid down to the floor. Where he sat trying not to loss his breakfast. His body felt like it had fell asleep as short black and white fur grew all over him, whiskers appeared on both sides of his face. His eyes became more cat like, while his ears became pointed and his teeth sharpened. A nice long fury tail was soon waving back and forth behind Uub, and who could forget the claws on both his hands and feet. Uub never moved from the spot the changes started as the room was still spinning for him.

Then all three felt a cold rush of water hit them and they seemed to have calmed down. Trunks and Uub stood up and Goten broke the table, but he did stop cursing. "All right I want you guys to listen cause I won't have time to repeat myself, you all have to be out of here in an hour. 30 miles west from Satan City my cousin Baltin will be waiting for you. He'll have a special jeep for you guys, it will have equipment, food, books filled with survival stragies and books that will tell you how to control your new animal side. There will be a television set, VCR, and DVD player at the bottom of the jeep, the TV has a button that will connect you to me. In case you need any help or advice use the TV. Baltin will also give you a map, and I guess I should tell you what Baltin looks like so you'll be able to find him. But you won't have to worry about that Baltin will be the only person there. Now go. I don't want you to be here when everyone wakes up; and neither do I, so I'll be going too." 

So all four of them walked out as quietly as they could. Outside they went seperate ways Syren to the east and Trunks and co. to the west. It was still early and the sun wouldn't be up for another two hours so no one would see them. 

"Hey I kind of bored, you guys want to play a game?"

"What kind of game, Goten?"

"Let's play guess what animal I mutated into." 

"Goten that's not a game."

"Yes it is your just saying that because you've never heard of it. And that's only because I just made it up. So that makes it a game cause all games are made up by people." And with that said Goten stuck his tounge out at Trunks. "Now Uub guess what animal I am. I think I'm a lizard how about you."

"I doubt your a lizard. Lizards may be green, have scales, and spikes; but they don't have three rows of spikes. You must be either an alligator or a crocodile. Studying your build I say your a crocodile, since crocodiles tend to be bigger than alligators."

"Cool I'm a crocodile, now what are you. Maybe you're a tiger but aren't tigers black and orange?"

"Tigers can be black and white Goten. Any idiot would know that."

"Yeah well I didn't ask you Trunks. What kind of animal are you anyway? I don't remember ever seeing anything like you on the Discovery Channel. Do you know what he is Uub?"

"Nope. Do you have a clue what you are Trunks."

"Don't know, don't care."

"Your just mad cause your a freak of nature without a name. Hey who's that guy over there, think he's Syren's cousin. Hey do you know anyone named Syren?!" Goten yelled.

"He is my younger cousin, you three must be Trunks, Goten, and Uub." Even though Baltin was Syren's older cousin he was very short, maybe even shorter then Vegeta. He had short (third time short has been said) blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a shirt with red and white stripes, blue jeans, and sandals. Everything about him was un Saiyin like except for the brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"Wow you look nothing like Syren." Goten said noticing that everything about him screamed human.

"Unlike Syren I am only half Saiyin, my mother was human. But that is not important, before I give you the jeep I have to tell you something about it. It works almost just like any other jeep except there are four buttons by the steering wheel. A red one, a blue one, a brown one, and a green one. The red one turns the jeep into a jet, the blue turns it into a submarine, the brown one turns it into a drill, and the green one turns it back into a jeep. Last there are three proton packs, their like guns specially designed for shooting beings with exto plasma. Now you've spent enough time talking to me, get in that jeep and start your search. By the way did you know that you're still in your underwear?"

"What?!"

"Opps!"

"Guess we forgot to put clothes on."

"There's some in the jeep, oh and here's your map. C'ya." Baltin turned around and flew away.

"I wonder what Syren's other relatives look like?"

"Let's go Goten, or we'll leave you."

"I'm coming." Goten climbed in the back of the jeep where he caught up on the sleep he had lost. Trunks was again the driver, and Uub was sitting in the passagener seat studying the map.

"Syren said that we should go after the Gem of Heart first, which it on an island 19,476 miles off the coast. Judging by the speed that this jeep goes, and if we turn it into a jet, we should arrive at the island by tomorrow night." Uub said folding up the map and placing it in the glove department.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why do I always have to drive? It's not like Uub or Goten don't have a driver's license." Trunks grumbled to himself as he pressed the red button and the jeep change into a jet, and then took off towards the island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(elsewhere)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe they just left like that! When I get a hold of Goten I'll kill him! He just leaves without saying good-bye to his mother!"

"Ah Chichi maybe you should calm down. I'm sure they left without telling us for good reason." 

"Goku what's wrong with you?! You can't possibly be serious!" Chichi yelled at her husband.

"I agree with Chichi on this one. What reason could they have had?" Bulma asked.

"They left because it would have been to hard for them to leave if they hadn't."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"What Pan means is that if they had stayed and waited for us all to wake up and then leave the goodbyes would be to painful, that they would have a hard time trying to leave."

"Yeah, Syren said that it would be very dangerous to collect the gems and then they have to fight that Zaur guy, so there is no guarantee that they'll come back. Do you see what we're getting at?" Marron said picking up were Bra left off.

"I guess I understand what you're your talking about."

"Me too."

"Hey everybody I got an idea!" Everyone looked at Goku like there was something wrong with him. Chichi even checked his temperature to see if he was sick. "I'm serious I have an idea!"

"Okay Kakarrot what's your idea? This ought to be good, Kakarrot with an idea." Guess who said that. 

"Let's eat breakfast, I'm hungry!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's chapter three, four will come out pretty soon.

**and 1 more review for Operation: Pay Back and we'll have chapter 2 out for it** 

Well see you next time.

**and don't forget to R/R**


	4. You Be The Matador

Okay people here's chapter 4.

**was that the best you could say at the beginning of a new chapter**

Yeah, so shut-up and leave me alone ok.

**k' i'll be quiet. for now anyway**

Now people, if you think that I own Dragon Ball Z/GT or its characters then you are really stupid. Cause if I did own it I wouldn't be begging my mom for an allowance or writing this.

** **

Aren't you gonna make a smart remark about something I've done?

**man you must be poor, imagine at your age and you don't have any money.**

I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut for long, and I'm that poor. I just don't have enough money that you'd want to sue me for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys I have to pee." 

"Not now Goten, we have a bigger problem. So you'll just have to hold it." Trunks said.

"What's the bigger problem? And it had better be more important then the fact that I might wet myself if we don't find a bathroom soon."

"We're almost out of gas and we're still a few miles away from the island."

"Maybe we should contact Syren and ask him if knows where we can find some gas."

"Great idea Uub."

"Uub's asleep, I said that Trunks. What, do you think only you and Uub can come up with good ideas? Huh, is that it? It is, isn't?"

"Goten shut-up and contact Syren." Goten mumbled quietly to himself as he pulls out the small television. He pressed a button and the screen turned blue for a while. Then it turned white, red, yellow, green, black, and finally it settled on a picture of Syren. His back was facing the screen and he was sitting in a chair balancing it on the hind legs. Goten smiled, he would get his revenge for that wake up call he got earlier that mourning. (see chapter 3)

"Hey Syren!!!" Goten yelled, startling Syren and causing him to fall out of his chair and hit the ground hard. Syren pulled himself off the floor flashing a cheesy grin.

"I guess I deserved that. So guys wazzup?"

"I'll tell you wazzup! We're running out of gas!" Trunks yelled at the screen.

"Chill Trunks just grab some beans and you'll have a ton of gas." Syren says, then he and Goten burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha, Ha. That's very funny. Be serious Syren, we can't run on empty. I know you know something that can help us, so what is it?"

"Man Trunks lighten up, can't you take a joke. Anyway, take out your map. There should be small islands on it that are the color black. The island labeled Toro is the island where Mole will be waiting he'll help you guys out."

"And just who is Mole?" Trunks asked while slapping Goten in the back of the head cause the map he was reading was up side down. 

"Mole is our favorite little cousin." Said a voice that was too feminine to be Syren's. "By the way Syren are you ready to get your butt kicked, the training area's all ready?" Goten and Trunks looked towards the screen to see a girl Saiyin who looked almost exactly like Syren; she was dressed in black Saiyin armor, had long black hair with a orange tent to it that stopped in the middle of her back, but it wasn't spiked like Syren's, and she was right now giving Syren a nuggy. (A.N. ok so I can't spell it, as long as you know what it is, spelling shouldn't really matter. That is unless your whole story is full of spelling errors.) 

"Now I want to know who she is?"

"She," Syren said pulling her fist out of his hair, "is my annoying twin and little sister Cylla."

"I'm only younger by 9 minutes and 7.32 seconds. So don't call me your little sister, it makes me sound like a baby." Cylla yelled then she punched Syren in the arm. (boy people are getting hurt a lot in this story and the fun stuff hasn't even started yet) 

"Yeah well stop acting like a baby and I'll stop treating you like one." Syren said rubbing his arm. "You guys had better hurry to Toro island I doubt your supply of gas is going to last very much longer. And the island won't be out of the way it's exactly on the way to the island of Fenris. You'll have check in points between every island and one of my family members will be waiting for you. Well bye guys." Goten's and Trunks's faces disappeared from the screen and it faded to black. 

"Syren"

"No."

"Will"

"No." 

"You." 

"No."

"Let." 

"No." 

"Me." 

"No."

"Meet." 

"No."

"Your."

"No." 

"Friends?" 

"NO!"

"Why not?" Cylla whined.

"Because I don't want to. That and because of four reasons. One... You are my sister. Two... They are men. Three... You are a woman. And Four... Dad would kill me if I did."

"Alright how about this. We have a sparring session and if I beat the spit out you, you let me meet every single one of your friends that you've met since your little trip around the world."

"And what do I get if I pound you into the ground?" Syren asked getting up from the chair and walking over to the bookcase that was a few feet away.

"How about a life?" On the response to that Cylla got a death glare and a whack to the head by a book Syren had thrown at her. Cylla begin to rub the large bump that had begun to form on her head. "Fine how about I do what ever you want for a day?"

"A month." Syren said glancing up from the huge book he was now reading.

"You are such a nerd. Anyway I'm not doing everything you say for a month."

"Then make it two weeks." Syren said. He stuck his hand out to see if his sister was willing to make a deal and shake on it. Cylla seemed unsure for a moment before she took a firm hold on her brother's hand, after all if worse came to worse she could always use her secret weapon.

"Ok dork it's a deal." 

"Trunks, Toro island dead ahead. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted, Goten."

"Roger, over and out." Slowly the plane descended to the ground. "Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! We're about the crash! Everyone off the plane! Women and children first!"

"Hey Goten, when are you gonna get off the plane? We've already landed." Goten just sort of smiled and climbed out of the plane.

"Yo, you must be the guys Syren told me to meet. Name's Mole, hear you got a gas problem." A boy who was maybe 15 stood leaning against a palm tree. He had what look like green hair but since he was cover in mud it was hard to tell what color it was. He was wearing overalls, a brown shirt, a trench coat, a helmet, and he had yep you guessed it a brown tail.

"Ah yeah we're them, so just give us the gas and we'll be on our way."

"You're kidding right. You guys got to buy the gas; you can get a job at that city which is two miles from here. Or you can do it the quick and hard way, and one of you can be a matador for the day."

"Uub can be a matador, right Trunks. I mean after all Tigers are pretty quick on their feet."

"Yeah we don't have a lot of time, so we'll take the quick and hard way. Uub can be a matador for a day; we get money, and buy some gas. Where do we sign up?"

"This way, follow me." Mole pushed himself off the tree and began walking followed closely by Trunks, Goten, and Uub.

"Hey guys! What's a matador?" Ask Uub who had been quiet all this time. 

Mole, Trunks, and Goten were now standing outside Uub's dressing room. "So what kind of name is Mole and why are you covered in mud, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually Trunks it doesn't really bother me. Mole is short for Molten, which is my real name. I got the nickname because I like to dig up things, mainly alien bones. That should explain why I'm covered in dirt and mud. And bugs." He said plucking one out of his tail and into his mouth.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Trunks turned around and knocked on Uub's door. "Hey Uub, you ready?"

"I'm not coming out. I refuse to fight a harmless and helpless bull, just for gas money." Uub said from inside his dressing room.

"You aren't fighting it just for gas money; you're fighting it so we don't remain freaks for the last of our lives!" Trunks yelled. 

"Besides that bull won't be so harmless and helpless when it's shoving its horn right up your "

"All right Goten I think he got it. Ah Mole a little help here, please. Mole. Mole? Mole! Mole what are you doing." Mole was right now talking to a girl.

"So where are they?" Mole asked.

"Where are who?" Asked the girl.

"Your wings, I know an angel when I see one."

"O boy, Goten try to get Uub out here, I'll go get Mole. This is no time for him to be flirting."

"But Trunks you did that too. Remember that time when"

"Goten!"

"Right get Uub out. I'm on it."

"It's gonna be a long day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I'm sorry there was no action in this chapter.

**but we promise you that they will reach the island Fenris next chapter**

S.W. do you want to know something funny?

**sure I could use a laugh, what's so funny?**

No one is probably reading this, so it's like we're making a promise to ourselves.

**no comment**

Listen if anybody is reading this, please review. I know what I said about not caring, but I need some reassuring that a least someone is reading this. 


End file.
